


Blue Abomination

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, first straight fanfic omg, idk - Freeform, percabeth, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a challenge to include the sentence "I know you think I hate you but I swear to God I didn't mean to hit you with my car" from an anon on tumblr and it was very percabeth so here's something i did really quickly maybe you won't hate it idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Abomination

Annabeth sighed as she was hit with a partially deflated beach ball for the sixth time since arriving at the hospital. The taller of the two boys who have been harassing her for almost an hour exhaled an unapologetic “sorry, lady” as he chased after his brother. 

The woman who seemed to be the mother of the two noticed Annabeth’s glare and gave a shrug as if to say “Boys will be boys. What can you do?”

‘ _Well you could get your damn kids under control,’_ she thought to herself. The smaller boy stepped on her foot as he ran by and Annabeth was either going to shove her fist in his face or her own if she didn’t get called back soon. 

“Mrs. Chase?”

A young, friendlylooking nurse with a clipboard stood in front of her. Annabeth had never been more relieved to see a pair of throw up stained scrubs and white tennis shoes in her life. 

“It’s Miss, but yeah, that’s me. How’s he doing?” She stood up and smoothed out her blazer, grabbing her purse. 

The nurse smiled. “He’s in room 306, it’s down that hallway and to the left.”

That didn’t answer her question, and Annabeth seldom had time for people who couldn’t answer her questions, so she slid past the nurse with a quick “thank you very much,” and continued down the hallway, the clacking of her heels echoing through the hallway. 

Despite the incident occurring only yesterday, Percy’s room was already filled with balloons, flowers, and a stuffed bear wishing him to “Feel better bear-y soon!” Annabeth would be lying if she said she didn’t throw up in her mouth a little. 

Percy himself sat up in his bed, scooping blue jello into his mouth with the arm that wasn’t in a sling. White bandages kept his hair out of his eyes, allowing Annabeth to see his eyebrows for the first time. They were thick, but not unruly and framed his green eyes nicely.

“Um, hey,” she said, taking a seat on the plastic chair next to his bed. 

“Chase.” Percy looked her up and down with a scowl. “Surprised they’d let you in here considering you tried to kill me.” 

Percy’s terrible attitude was the  _last_  thing she needed right now. But considering yesterday’s events, an apology was in order, regardless of how annoying her co-worker. 

“Look,” she began, attempting to draw his attention away from his desert. “I know you think I hate you-”

“-Because you do-”

“-but I swear to  _god_  I didn’t mean to hit you with my car.”

Percy rolled his eyes and then lowered them in concentration as he tried again to eat the jello. The blob fell from his fork and onto the tray upon his lap. “That sounds like something who  _did_  mean to hit me with their car would say,” he tutted, still focused on the blue blob. 

“I mean, it’s totally understandable. You’re still jealous that I got the Assistant Manager position even though you were  _obviously_  more qualified than me,” he said sarcastically, unaffected by Annabeth’s glare. “Motive’s all there.”

“Percy,” Annabeth got out between her clenched teeth. He may or may not have struck a nerve. “That was  _six months ago._ I don’t care anymore.”

The man smirked as he successfully launched a spoonful of the blue abomination into his open mouth. “Trust me, Annie, I’ve had first hand experience with how long girls can hold grudges.” He leaned back the mountain of hospital pillow’s, reaching vainly for his jello cup. 

“Could you get that for me, babe?”

In a fit of frustration Annabeth stood, grabbed the cup, and held it above her head. 

“I have had it up to  _here_  with just-  _everything_ today, and you, Jackson, are on my last nerve. Inappropriate nicknames and sexist comments aside, I came here for one thing and one thing only: to apologize.”

“And you have yet to say sorry.”

Percy sat up and extended his arm for the jello cup that was very clearly out of his reach. When Annabeth didn’t relinquish it, he fell back onto the bed with a mumble of “and I want my damn jello back.”

“Okay.” Annabeth sat back down, still holding his dessert hostage. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology unaccepted. Now give me my jello back.”

“What? No! Not until you forgive me!” she insisted.

Percy turned over on his side to face her directly, grumbling as he got entrapped in his blankets. “Annabeth, I’m going to remind you because it seems like you’ve forgotten that you _literally hit me with your car_.”

“It was an accident. Please don’t sue me, I really can’t afford it. I can pay for your medical bills, but really, I’m so so  _so_  sorry,” she pleaded, almost crushing the plastic cup between her hands in desperation. 

The hospitalized man was silent for a moment. When he finally did speak, it was after he struggled to sit up, still slightly tangled in his blanket cocoon. “Okay, I will forgive you and not take legal action on two conditions.”

Annabeth waited expectantly for him to continue. 

“Number one: You stop squeezing the life out of my jello and give it back immediately.”

The blonde placed it in his hand at once. “And?”

“And my second requirement is that you go out to dinner with me.”

Annabeth sat back in shock. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my god Percy, you can’t blackmail me into going out with you!” she exclaimed. 

Percy shrugged and resumed spooning jello into his mouth, not caring about the piece that fell off onto his shirt. “Apology not accepted then. 

“I won’t file a lawsuit since you gave me my jello back, but you’ll have to live with a guilty conscience of me not forgiving you if you refuse my offer.”

‘ _Well, it could be worse,’_  she thought. Percy was easy on the eyes and not quite as awful as she made him out to be, but  _still,_ was it really worth going on a date with him just to get some sort of closure?

Yes, yes it was. 

Exhaling briefly, she stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder. 

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine, I’ll go out with you, Jackson,” she clarified. 

Percy hid a smile behind his spoon full of jello. “Alright, can’t wait to see more of your _charming_  personality, Chase. Leave your number with the nurse, and I’ll call you later so we can work out the details.”

Annabeth scoffed and turned on her heel, wondering what the hell she’d gotten herself into. On the way out the nurse from earlier gave her a sweet smile. A pack of sticky notes lay on the front desk and Annabeth took one without asking the staff member behind it. 

“Excuse me?” she called to the nurse who was speaking to the mother of the two boys. The woman looked worried and Annabeth regretted interrupting the conversation, but she already had the nurse’s attention. “Do you think you could give this to Percy for me?”

She held the orange sticky note out in front of her. The nurse took it without complaint and stuffed it into her baggy pocket. 

As Annabeth walked out the door, hands in coat pockets, she felt the beach ball hit her one last time, but oddly enough she didn’t mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeeeeee so this is the first time i've written percabeth like??? wtf? idk it's really short and not the greatest bc i literally just did it in one go but i didn't want to have anything on tumblr that wasn't on here so i decided to go ahead and post it ye. 
> 
> reviews are always appreciated 
> 
> my tumblr is artem-ace.tumblr.com if you wanna come chat okie bye xx


End file.
